It All Started On The Last Day
by sakuraharunos
Summary: It's the last day of the summer and Sakura goes to work. Everything seems normal right? Well when something happens and she's in trouble, who's gonna be her hero? Warning: Some violence, Language, minor suggestive adult themes, and the occasional hot guy.
1. Freshmen, Chainsaws, And Rapists

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Today was, in fact, August 25, 2009.

A Tuesday.

A very depressing Tuesday, might I add.

For today was the absolute last day of the ever so wonderful summer vacation for tomorrow was the first day of the very much dreaded high school.

And I, Sakura Haruno, am going to become a freshman.

I guess you could say that it made me feel better knowing that I had even made it this far already, 'cause middle school was a bitch.

Phew.

I gotta check that off on the list of Life Accomplishments.

Now, at the moment I was getting out of the shower and brushing my long, wet pink hair. And yes, it was natural. I don't understand how people choose to argue with me saying that its dyed_. I _would _know_ if it was dyed.

After I finished with my hair and put it in a messy bun, I moved on to my un-fun closet filled with my un-fun clothes.

Allow me to explain then you'll see why it is that way.

I, Sakura Haruno, am the daughter of Misaki Haruno and Ichirou Haruno. A Wal-Mart cashier and the cross-word puzzle writer for Konoha Weekly. And if you put those salaries together you get - not a lot.

Not a lot equals tight budget. Tight budget equals no shopping. No shopping equals no new, fun clothes for Sakura.

Well aren't I lucky?

Although I'm fine with what I have even if it does consist of clothes that I wore when I was in the seventh grade.

Yepp, totally fine.

Doesn't bother me.

Nope, not one bit.

…

Okay, maybe it does bother me…a lot.

So much to the point of me buying a chainsaw and-

Let's cut straight to the optimistic side of things now.

So, being the goody girl I was, I applied for a job at Dunkin' Donuts after getting my working permit and talking the manager to drop the 'Minimum Age Rule' from sixteen to fourteen.

And now, since I got myself a job I had to be there at four in the afternoon-thirty minutes. I threw on a pair of old, faded skinny jeans and an old red t-shirt. As I slipped on my converse I wondered if I made the right choice in choosing today, my last day of summer, as my first day spent at work. _"Everyone else is probably at Ino's Summer Party…"_ Ino Yamanaka, an ex-best friend of mine, is a blond haired girl that is in a posse consisting of Karin Himura and Ami Tachibana- A trio of girls that have their intent on ruining the lives of high school girls. And boys too, if you include heartbreak as life ruining.

Anyways, every year they have a party at Ino's house since her parents are on some cruise in the Caribbean. This party is one of the biggest, and _best _parties ever. And during the party all the social cliques are invited although they don't make contact with others. The reason for letting everyone be invited is because the trio _loves_, and damn I mean love, the attention they get on the papers. Yeah, its _that big._

My group and I, honestly, looked forward to this party because of how fun it was. And I, Sakura Haruno, completely forgot about it.

I walked to Dunkin' Donuts and sulked when I got behind the register and pinned the pin that said 'Sakura' onto my shirt as I kept sulking _"I can't believe I forgot.."_

My first costumer walked through the doors and the sulky atmosphere was immediately bitch-slapped to next Tuesday and a smile formed on my face.

"Hello, welcome to Dunkin' Donuts!"

It's been four hours since I served my first costumer. Meaning I had fifteen minutes until nine and I could go home and sleep since I was kinda tired. Who would've thought that working here would be so troublesome? Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru…

At that moment a group of boys and one girl walked into the store-err-shop? What would you call a Dunkin' Donuts? Hmm…

"Hello?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when a boy with black hair in a pony tail that defied the laws of gravity, physics, and the one that says it's illegal to take a lion to the movies.

Poor lions.

I should probably make a petition for-

"Oh! Gomenasai! What could I get for you?" I asked. There was a large boy with an orange tri-hawk, a girl with light red-messy, might I add-hair, a silver haired boy that wore green lipstick… okay, weird. And finally there was the black haired boy who spoke to me. He was giving me some kind of weird grin that caused my stomach to churn in the most unpleasant way.

"Well, I'd like whatever's hot…like you." I shuddered at his words. _"Ew, that was creepy and lame on a totally new level. " _I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at his companions about to ask what they wanted but the black haired boy interrupted me. "Hey! I was talking to you." He glared at me and I glared back. Seeing how this wasn't how to treat a costumer, even if they were being a nuisance, I had to stop. But did my Haruno pride let me?

No.

"_That's it girl! Keep it up, we can scare this douche bag away!" _My inner self chanted. My inner self is… well… I don't think I have a better way to describe her other than: Mental Disease.

She could be pretty cool at times, I wished I was like her. She was always encouraging me to stand up for myself, and she would always speak her mind. Which I found to be quite admirable.

Focusing back on the glare contest I didn't see the black haired boy and felt breathing down my neck.

"Mmm… I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

"Ahh!" I fell to the floor, on my ass, and tried to scoot as far away from the rapist-I MEAN BOY.

"Kidomaru, just quit it. We only came here so Jirubo could shut the hell up and eat something."

"It's not my fault, I'm hungry."

"Shut up, you imbecile."

"Dude… like who says that anymore?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence…

"Oooooh~! You said the eff word!"

"GAHHH-Wait. Who the hell said that-AHHH!"

I couldn't see who was talking and making sounds on the other side of the counter since, me being the coward I was, I was still trying to get away from the guy who was called 'Kidomaru' since he got on the ground, as if hiding, and started to crawl on me with a scary/psycho/rapist look on his face.

When he was on top of my body I tried to push him off of my body but he had a good grip on me and tried to take off my shirt. He ended up ripping my shirt off. I blushed and told him to 'fuck off'. "Feisty one you are." He started to touch and dare I say it… _lick _my chest as I tried, but failed, at pushing him away. He was tampering with the straps of my bra when we heard the most frightening voice,

"Get away from the girl."

* * *

Authors Note: Hello all! I don't know why the bloody hell I started this today… hmm.. Anyways, I thought it was okay and stuff. I don't know whether I should continue it or leave it at that.

Larry: NO. You absolutely must continue!

Who the hell are you?

Larry: Obviously your stalker.

OH NO.

Larry: Oh yeah, I went there. -does the zee snap thing-

…eep!

Kisame: Swings in on a vine and kicks Larry out of the room, through the wall.

What the hell took you so long, Kisa-Chan? -clearly enraged-

Kisame: Oh, well Itachi got this new-

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah anyways would you do the honor of saying the you-know-what?

Kisame: Why didn't you use Deidara since he's like, your favorite of us all?

Ah, well he is….somewhere…. Anyways, say it please, Kisa-Chan?

Kisame: Good to know I'm the rebound -sarcastic douche- Read, Review, Re-

Fckn

Kisame: -cycle.

Lovely.


	2. SheMen, Latte's, And Sincerity

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

The voice caused Kidomaru to stop. His eyes looked into mine with fear in his eyes as if he knew who the owner of the threat.

"I said, get away from the girl." No later than three seconds, Kidomaru was ripped off the top of me and thrown over the counter, across the room, and landing with a loud 'thud'. I looked up at the boy who just saved me from getting raped.

He… was so beautiful there was heavenly lights behind him. I stood up and ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck as he put his hands around my waist. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We both leaned in and shared the most passionate kiss-

Okay, okay so maybe I had exaggerate just a_ wheee_ bit.

Though here _were _the ceiling lights behind him that gave him that heavenly feel. And he _was_ pretty hot. He had red hair and hazel eyes. Being the oh-so kind person he was, he turned around, never asked if I was alright, and then he walked away.

_He walked away. _

Something then inside me snapped.

Well… a better way to word it would be: Something then inside me erupted.

I ran, hopped on a table top, and grabbed the red-heads collar. "What the hell is your problem?" He just looked at me blankly. "Answer. The. Fucking. Question."

"I'd rather not be taken as a pervert by looking at you since you're not wearing a shirt." He said with as much emotion as his facial expression. I blushed at the truth in his words.

"Fuck yeah! Donuts and a show!" I looked up and saw a white haired guy surrounded with several other boys looking at me. I blushed a shade darker than the red-heads hair and jumped back over the counter top.

"Stupid, un." I looked over the counter and saw a blond haired girl wack the white haired boy. I mentally thanked her for doing that. "You scared her off and now we don't have a free peek!"

"Lesbian!" I shouted receiving a glare from the blond.

"I'm not a girl, un!" He glared at me.

"Well I see someone's still in denial." I stuck my tongue out at him. The rest of the blonde's friends laughed.

"Ah, I kinda like you, Pinky." A blue boy said while walking around the counter and patting me on the back. He resembled a shark. What the hell? That's kinda cool!

"Oh my jizz your _blue_!" The blue boy looked a bit shy when I, obviously, pointed that out while the rest of his group looked at me with faces that said _'Noo, really?'_

"That's awesome!" And so I jumped in the guys arms, "I now claim you as my blue fishy man!" Everyone looked shocked.

"You mean… you're not freaked out by it?" My blue fishy man asked while still in shock. I replied by nodding enthusiastically and hugged him. When I finished hugging him I looked up and saw him turning purple. I felt a chill and remembered I was still in my pink, lacey bra…

"Oh, I kinda, sorta, maybe, perhaps need a shirt…" Then looked away awkwardly while playing with my fingers. A black jacket was shoved in my face. I grabbed it and looked at the jacket giver. He had green hair and was tan on one side of his body and paler on the other. "Oh my jizz, your pretty awesome looking too!" I got out of Blue Man's arms and slipped on the black, leather jacket that was a little big but comfortable nonetheless. "Ah, thank you!" And so I hugged him as well. "So, who are you guys exactly?"

A boy with an orange mask started to talk, "Well, helloo~! Tobi is the name and these are my friends: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Zetsu!" He pointed at every member as he said their name. "And we are the Akatsuki!"

"TOBI, UN, YOU BAKA!" The blond haired she-man called 'Deidara' exclaimed as he struck the said boy.

"Okay, so now she knows who we are. Do we have to…?" Kisame my blue fishy man asked.

Itachi then answered his question, "Kill her? Of course." I jumped behind Kisame and Zetsu. _"Their gonna kill me just for knowing their names? Who the hell are these people? And what's an 'Akatsuki'" _

Seeing how I reacted, Zetsu decided to have a word in the say, "Why kill her if she can join? Did you not see how she grabbed Sasori, or how she wasn't repulsed by I nor Kisames' way of looking?" The Sasori guy was about to protest when I had cut him off, "Just because I probably massacred you're pride, Sasori, it doesn't mean you have a right to agree with having me murdered."

"Ah, that is true. Let's let her in. We needed another member anyways since we are an odd number." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Eh? I'm lost." The Hidan guy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, you," He pointed at me, "are now in our fucking awesome gang," He pointed at everyone in the group, including himself, "called Akatsuki." I nodded to say I now understood.

"So, anyways, you're in Dunkin' Donuts to buy something, right? What do you want?" I asked while walking behind the counter.

"Oh yeah! Tobi wants-"

* * *

As we all sat outside on the curb of the Dunkin' Donuts shop, seeing how my shift ended I closed the place, we talked about random things. I've actually come to like them all a lot.

"So, Pinky," Kisame started. He seemed to like to call me that. "How do you like the gang so far?"

"_I wonder what mom and dad would think if they knew I was in a gang- MOM AND DAD! FUCK! If they found out they would be devastated! Their lil girl is actually in a gang."_ I hoped my face didn't look as horrified as my thoughts were. But with the looks on the gangs' faces I knew my hopes were useless.

"You still live with your parents, un?" Deidara laughed. "Don't you think you a little too old to still be with them, un?"

"I'm fourteen." Everyone spewed lattes' and donuts. Except Itachi, he held it in and choked.

"You're fucking what?"

"Fourteen, un?"

"How're you fourteen, Pinky?"

I gave them a confused look. "What we mean to say is," Hidan started, "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU FOURTEEN? YOU'VE GOT A BODY OF A EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD!" I 'Ohhhed' at the fact.

I guess I did have some sort of figure going on. When I was twelve I was getting kind of chubby so I had worked out. I guess all the excess chub from before had created the curves I have now. If that makes any sense at all.

"Itachi, can we really have a fourteen year old in the gang, un?" Deidara asked as Itachi thought about it.

"Wait- How old _are_ you guys?" I jumped off the curb and looked at them all.

"Seventeen." Sasori spoke.

"_Ah, well I guess that's why I think they're all hot. They are older men." _I thought as the fact of my new best friends are three years older. "Well, is it really that much of a problem if I'm three years younger?"

"Well, un, there's a minimum age limit. And you have to be at least sixteen because that's the age that you can move out of your parents home, un." Deidara said as he chugged the last of his latte slowly.

"Ah, I see…" I said while looking on the ground. I was so sad that I couldn't be apart of their gang. I had just met them not even thirty minutes ago but yet, since then I had begun to feel as if this was where I was meant to be all along. These boys might've been odd but there was something about them. Something that made me never want to leave them and always want to be apart of everything they did and never be left out.

But now it seemed as if we have just met and now we must part.

"Sakura," Hidan said, "We'll do everything possible to let you stay in the Akatsuki."

I didn't know what scared me the most.

Hidan not swearing or the fact that he actually sounded sincere.

* * *

Authors' Note: Hello everyone! I'm going to try to update this story frequently, but it's kind of hard since I am grounded til Monday. Oh well, and thank you for the story alerts, faves, and reviews. I love you all for it. I went to school feeling so happy that people actually liked this idea. So happy I laughed when I found out I sat through the wrong class twice, got lost, and went to the wrong lunch. LOL. I usually would've been embarrassed to the point of feeling like I had to faint. But I guess you guys gave me some sort of confidence boost. And I love you all for it. (:


	3. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

To be honest, I didn't see this coming.

I, Sakura Haruno aka 'That one chick with the weird pink hair', was now sitting in a black hummer squeezed in between Deidara and Hidan, my fellow gang-mates. We all were on our way to 'The Akatsuki Hideout' to negotiate the whole minimum age limit problem with 'Leader-sama'. I know I should have been thinking up a good argument of some sort but I was too busy worrying about Hidan.

Maybe he had overcome a head trauma when they had saved me? No, no… we all would've noticed if that was the factor. Or maybe he too had become attached with me as I was to the gang? Yeah, that's it. He thinks of me as a best friend. Then why do I feel kind of sad even at the thought? Shouldn't I be happy that the gang and I are best friends? Or do I…? No, no I don't like them like _that_.

I looked over at them all. Kisame was driving the car. Itachi was sitting in the passengers seat, reading some over-sized book. Zetsu was looking out the window, deep in thought. Sasori sat, arms crossed and eyes closed, probably deep in thought as well if not-sleeping. Hidan sat closely to the right of me listening to his white iPod. And Deidara was opening a bag full of a white-ish tan substance. It smelled weird, like clay. And Tobi was on the floor sleeping. Drool was coming out from under his mask. How attractive.

Oh yes, that they were.

They were so superbly dooper attractive that it made me wonder if I'd melt at even the slightest contact with them. I decided to take this theory and put it to a test. I poked Deidara, whom was now busy molding some sort of lumpy shape with clay. I learned he had a thing for art, same for Sasori. They were like rivals or something. A while ago, when we were all talking in front of Dunkin' Donuts, he and Sasori were arguing about art. Sasori thought art was meant to be ever lasting. While Deidara thought it should be fleeting, and should go with a bang. I also learned he liked explosives. Which, by the way, is pretty hot.

Anyways, back to the test. I poked his thigh causing him to be caught off guard and nearly drop his art. He cursed silently and continued his work. A moment later I poked him once again causing him to tense but carry on with his molding. Another moment went by and I poked him. This time he twitched. Poke after poke he twitched, it soon became a pattern.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twi-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT, UN?" He dropped his clay in his lap and shook me violently by the shoulders. Then, silence filled the air. Well, at least until my sudden outburst.

"I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" I slid from Deidaras' grasp and was pulled onto Hidans' lap. He and the other gang-mates of mine glared at Deidara with so much intensity, it would make… err-something really hard to melt… melt.

Deidara noticed their murderous glares and tried to open the door but couldn't since Kisame had ever-so-evilly locked it. Oh yeah, Kisame has gained some mega evil points for that move…and for the creepy, evil laugh he was now doing. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Scared out of his whits, Deidara tried to open the window but saw that it too was locked. His eye twitched violently. Itachi chuckled darkly at the blondes desperation. That fucking sadistic looney. But I guess that's why we love him. Deidara screamed-a scream that sounded oddly of a six year old girl..-in horror. I was surprised he didn't wake Tobi up since it was a pretty deafening scream. Though Zetsu and Sasori glared, annoyed, at the blonde.

Deidara was about to use a fire extinguisher-that he had pulled out of thin air-and smash the window open when some crazy guy from outside jumped on the roof of the car, magically opened the sun-roof, grabbed Deidara, and chucked him somewhere over the rainbow. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO BREAK THE FUCKING WINDOW, BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT COSTS MONEY TO REPAIR THOSE SORT OF THINGS?" The crazy man got in the car through the sun-roof and took Deidara's place and never glancing in my direction.

Kisame kept driving as if this sort of thing was completely normal and he pulled into a driveway fifteen seconds later.

Itachi, being the gentleman he was, helped me out of the large car before I had any chance of falling, breaking a tailbone, risk being stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of my life and having to be showered by some creepy, old transy.

"Arigato, Itachi." I nodded and followed behind the rest of the gang whom were walking up the porch steps of some mansion. The crazy guy that had thrown Blondie to Sparta raised what would be an eyebrow at the site of me, but didn't ask any questions and continued to knock on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened revealing a beautiful blue haired woman with orange eyes-contacts, perhaps?- and a piercing below her lip. "Ah, Kakuzu, there you are. Pein and I were wondering where you went after you ran out of the house."

The crazy guy replied, "Well, yes. I apologize, Konan. I had something important to tend to." If the crazy guy called 'Kakuzu' wasn't wearing that mask, I bet he would have been grinning like a fool right now.

"Ah, Deidara?" The woman asked. Kakuzu nodded. "Makes sense why he is not here. Now, come in, come in. Pein is in the meeting room."

When we made it down the long, dark hallway-I mean really, this place could use better lighting-I kept seeing that the guys had put on emotionless faces.

"_Is this 'Pein' character _that_ intimidating?" _I gulped when everyone stopped in front of a door-that looked oddly like a medieval chamber door- and my heart beat loudly when Konan pushed the door open, which revealed the most horrifying site.

* * *

Authors Note; Hello all! It is mee again! I don't really don't have anything to say.. Soo.. review? (: Ja Ne~!


	4. Head Sadistic Bastard

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

My heart nearly stopped at the sight before me.

It was too much.

Way too much for me to handle.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" I was on the rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. There, in the room of this place that looked like something in a horror movie, was a round coffee table surrounded by ten little chairs of different colors that you would have most likely found in a day care.

A silhouette that's eyes were the only visible part of it, was sitting on a hot pink, little chair glaring at me. It had purple, ringed eyes. Weird if you ask me.

I tried to stop laughing but whenever I looked back up at the silhouette I'd end up on the floor laughing again.

Obviously annoyed, the silhouette growled. I lifted an eyebrow_. "Was this guy for real? Did he really think I'd be intimidated just because he made some weird inhuman sound? I mean, yeah it was a bit creepy but… I've seen a whole lotta shit since I've met the Akatsuki a little less than two hours ago. Men with irregular skin tones, Itachi's red eyes that came up whenever he was pissed, Sasori making puppets out of once living people, arsonists like Deidara, Hidan with his Jashin and sacrifice thing. I'm pretty sure I've seen everything."_

Noticing my reaction, the silhouette stood up and clapped his hands together causing the dimmed lights to turn on, allowing me to see his true form. And boy was he sexy! He had orange hair, weird purple, ringed eyes. Plus a fuck load of piercings. Which was quite hot, by the way. Wink, wink.

"I am the Leader of Akatsuki. What brings you, an outsider, into my lair?" A dark, velvety voice escaped from his lips-which were also pretty hot. Hehe.. Hot lips..

"I'm here because I want to join-" I was interrupted by a certain raven haired boy.

"We want her to join the Akatsuki." The leader of Akatsuki looked over at the Itachi's blank expression then narrowed his eyes at me. The leader was smart enough to know that if Itachi Uchiha had wanted someone to join they must have been important. And since Itachi said 'We' that added even more importance and value to the pink haired girl. "Is that so…" Everyone nodded.

"Well, first, how old is she?" He looked me over, up and down. I began to feel a bit nervous at his gaze and fidgeted with my fingers like my friend Hinata did whenever she'd talk to her long-time crush and my friend Naruto.

"You see, Leader-sama, that is the reason we've come here." Kisame said, "She's fourteen but-"

"No buts! You all know very well that the minimum age is sixteen. So now I'd like for you all to take her somewhere far from here and execute her." I inwardly gasped at the leader. I'd expected this kind of reaction from him but to _kill_ me or even have my_ friends_ do it… That reminded me of how a gang leader was _supposed_ to play the role of the Head Sadistic Bastard. Though, would he really have the gang kill me?

The gang tensed at their leaders orders. I don't think that they would kill me.. Would they? I mean they are gang members so they have probably already been in situations like this and no doubt followed their leaders' orders otherwise risk having themselves be killed.

I dropped my head knowing that they had to do what they had to do. At least they'd still live in the end, right? The group saw my reaction and were then furious at their leader. I guess they also wondered how even a gang leader could be even be that cruel and have them turn on her.

Konan knew how Pein was playing this game but decided to keep quiet and watch the scene unfold. Pein raised an eyebrow and choose to speak up due to the lack of action by his gang.

"Ah, I see that the girl has become something of a value to you all, am I right?" He suddenly appeared a few inches away from my face. I held in a blush knowing it wasn't the time to do that. "Though, would you rather not terminate someone whom may as well be a highly skilled spy?"

His gaze was on the Akatsuki the whole time studying their reactions, even right now when he was three inches away from my face. I guess he was amused by their reaction because he smirked causing me to almost let myself blush like the maniac I actually was.

"So, you all choose to die than to hurt her, eh?" He then looked into my eyes.

That time, I can totally admit, was my fault when I let my self go into a full blown blush attack. My breath hitched as he stared deep into my eyes. "Very well then. I can deal with that." He then reached in his back pocket and drew out a gun. He put it against my forehead.

My eye visibly twitched. _"Bloody hell? Wasn't he about to make a move? Ahh, fuck it all." _Usually I would've panicked, but considering how my time with the Akatsuki-even if it was less than three hours- has toughened my skin and made me grow into a habit of saying things that I usually would've kept to myself.

"Butt-munch." Those words stood, loud and clear in the room.

Pein seemed shocked, to say at the least. His eyes were wide with the fact that I had just called him an elementary school insult while his finger was ready on the trigger of a loaded 9mm.

And don't forget about the rest of the gang. They too were shocked with my actions. All, including Itachi and Sasori, of their jaws reached the floor and their eyes were wide enough to pop out of their skull.

Now doesn't that sound cool? Anyways… back to the story…

Pein, after a few minutes of regaining the breath he had lost after I had made my statement, "Welcome to Akatsuki." He smirked and put the gun back in his... where-ever the hell he had it before.

"I-I'm... in?" The corners of my mouth tugged upwards in excitement as Pein nodded and walked back to his hot pink chair and sipped a cup of tea that Konan brought in.

"YAY!" I tackled the gang to the floor, ripping them free from their trance-like state of shock.

"Hmmm... this girl. She is quite interesting..."

"Did you say something, Pein?" Konan asked while handing said man a chocolate chip cookie which he gladly shoved in his face.

"No not at all." He said while chewing-dramatically-on the yummy snack.

* * *

Author's Note; Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites, alerts, and thank you for those of you whom have reviewed. I gladly appreciate it all. It is quite the confidence booster, which is what I need. It's good to know that people actually like this story that just came to me when I was terrified with the fact I had school the next day. Anyways, thank you all for the ever so wonderful reviews. You are what keep me updating this story every few days. Aaaand if you could also be so kind as to take the poll I have on my profile that would be great! Hope you have a good day, night, whatever it is for you, lol. Ja Ne~! ^_^


	5. The Kingdom of Burgers

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

It's been thirty seconds since I had been accepted as a full-blown Akatsuki member. Wheee! That's pretty cool, right?

Well you're W-R-O-N-G.

Just kidding, it's the apple juice!

Yeah, it's_ that _awesome.

I have a feeling that these guys were gonna be interesting…

I sat, awkwardly, in a little sky blue chair that reminded me of my preschool years, sipping some tea that Konan had kindly handed to me. _"Mmm.. Yummy.." _

"So, Sakura…" Pein started, "Tell us about yourself." He looked curiously into my eyes as I tried to keep a straight face rather than look away, embarrassed. I decided to come up with something sharp so I wouldn't be taken as a joke. "Leader-sama, I think you know full well it is quite rude to ask about someone's personal background without having first said yours." He nodded in reply then propped his chin on top of his entwined fingers.

"You speak the truth. My apologies for not having stated my background first before asking you." Everyone else deiced to sit and listen to what their leader was going to say since standing isn't gonna get them anywhere. Hehe, you get it? _Standing_ wont get you _anywhere_? No? Okay, never mind…

"As you all may know, my name is Pein and I am the founder of this gang, Akatsuki. But before I had constructed this group, I worked hard and long at the most gruesome, cruel, and dreaded place." The lights shut off and Pein had a flashlight under his chin.

"McDonalds."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the leaders antics. Although Tobi and Kisame looked rather intrigued/scared outta their whits…

"The work environment McSucked and the pay was just as McBad. So, being the genius I was, I had thought up an even more diabolical plan that would revolutionize this world as we know it!

Insert dark chuckling.

"Burger King."

I swear that for a split second he had the most maniacal grin plastered onto his features. I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing and I guess that the others noticed this little detail as well since they did the same.

Who wouldn't laugh if their once serious gang leader had looked insane[er] for even a quick moment? The man obviously didn't realize how odd his face looked when it forms the same creepy expression Reese Whitherspoon had in 'Cruel Intentions' during the countryside scene.

"While my stay in The Kingdom of Burgers, I've met some rather fierce obstacles." Cue the ever so dramatic music, "Advertising, Lunch Rush, and... Children." He nearly snapped the flashlight in half after muttering the last part harshly.

"There is a reason why I will _never _grow to love another child again for they are much to annoying, same for their mothers, to comprehend the simplicity of my words." I felt sorry for whomever ticked off this gorgeous gang leader.

"One day, I was working the cash register. I thought nothing wrong of it. It was all a normal, day at The Kingdom of Burgers. Until _it_ happened. _It _was one, three foot tall little girl that had brown hair and wore a pink shirt. Her mother called her…" His face tinted green, "Flora. Her mother and her skipped hand in hand to my register and ordered one Big Mac, a cheese burger with no unions, regular fries, and a diet coke. Or at least that's what I thought. Turns out they ordered two ranch snack wraps, a Steak, Egg andCheese Bagel, and a regular coke with no ice. The mother gave me an earful, saying I was 'like totally the worst cashier dude in the name of worst cashier dudes like _ever_!'" He said the last part in a nasally voice.

"And Flora was screaming at the top of her lungs stating that she was dying of hunger. So, being the most respectable cashier-est and with a fake smile plastered on my lips, I fixed up their order. But then Flora starts bawling because her coke had no ice. Then I said they ordered no ice in their coke, the mother threw said beverage all over me and yelled 'You jerk! What kind of a guy are you to like give my lil snookums no ice? She is obviously the next generation and you need to totally treat her with more respect. NOW GO PUT SOME ICE IN MAH DAMN COKE!'"

"Ignoring the Neanderthal's threat, I brought back her oh so precious drink and oh so happily smacked another fake smile on my face, while she oh so kindly squealed at me… again. 'This is diet! Are you implying what I think you're implying? I AM NOT FAT! If anyone's the fat one here, its _you _mister!' Her child cried because she thought I called her mommy fat…"

"The mother kept pushing my delicate-err I MEAN MY MACHO… my very, very macho manly buttons, too hard. Though I tried to keep myself cool and collected. I had a veeery high reputation to uphold and I was not going to let a crazy bitch screw it all up! I went back and got her drink for her."

"As the Devil and her spawn worked their way to about four feet to the door I gave myself a pat on the back. But I patted too early since Flora screamed and rolled on the floor bawling her eyes out complaining that she didn't get a toy. 'Why didn't you give her a toy? She's a collector! She has almost every toy but now she has to wait another day to complete her dream of becoming the ultimate toy master!' I was having the worst day. This woman kept insisting that I treat her and her daughter in a higher status than anyone else would ever dream. So, obviously, I snapped right then and there in the middle of a Burger King."

"This is a restaurant; NOT A TOY STORE! You want toys go to Toys R Us; you want food you go to a restaurant. No matter what you think, THE TOYS ARE NOT AND WILL NEVER, EVER, _EVER_ BE A COLLECTABLE ITEM! They are mass-produced and distributed all across the country. You are not going to _suddenly_ strike it rich because you have accumulated a whole set of whatever toy they currently have available! Believe me if you would be able to become a millionaire after owning every single one of these stupid little pieces of plastic, Kakuzu would have already done that and have been swimming in money back in high school! This is why I will now and forever despise children. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, FLORAAAAA!' The mother and daughter looked startled as I waved my fist so very dramatically. So I, being the insanely courageous man for even taking up this job in the first place, helped them. 'Be gone.' And they scurried away faster than Kakuzu picking up his check weekly."

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at our leader.

"It was after those _long _days and _never_ ending lunch rushes, that I had become fed up and angered with the world around me causing the whole 'Whee! Lets go take over the world!' thing we have now got going on."

And that was how my feelings of Akatsuki going to be quite interesting was confirmed.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry, sorry I know I haven't updated in a while… I've just been busy/busy and attacked by the dreaded writers block! But at least I updated though, right? Oh! And my Akatsuki messenger bag and my Deidara necklace came in the mail…! I'm super happy! :D I love eBay… c:

Read, Review, Re-fckn-cycle, my loves!^^

Ja Ne~!

Sakura-wolf girl out!


	6. Ugh, I Hate These

Elloo my lovelys~

I would like to apologize for not having updated in such a long while.

I have no good enough reason for this other than the ones I have already spoke of on my profile.

One of those reasons are due to the lack of ideas on not just this story, but_ all_ on of my fanfics.

If you could please be so kind and to PM me with a few/lot of ideas?

-You will be credited if I do use your idea.-

Please PM rather than review with your ideas, I don't want anyone to steal your lovely ideas and/or have spoilers on what may happen later on in the story.

Although, if you can't PM me here then tell me on VF or dA. The links are on my profile.

Thank you all and sorry for sending an alert rather than an update.

-Sigh.-

Gomen, gomen. I hate these too. :/

Much love,

Sakura-wolfgirl aka Scarlett


End file.
